User talk:RamDarre
This is a talk page. Post stuff on here to contact the user. Reply Thanks! I guess I'll stay in this wikia for a long time. TheEnderRo (talk) 13:52, March 29, 2014 (UTC)TheEnderRo Staff meeting Are you coming to the staff meeting today? If you are, the start time and other information can be found on my recent blog post. -MS12 Happy Birthday! --Rarity7Best (talk) 15:43, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday I wanted to say this before Tanner or anyone else, but Happy Birthday, Ram! -MS12 I back Sorry, i found another wikis. LogoPlus, fan of Logopedia (talk) 14:36, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Bot I noticed that your bot is changing some links and breaking them (like when a page uses "Spongebob" instead of "SpongeBob.") Here is an example: http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/April_Fools?curid=73942&diff=173447&oldid=170928 — AMK152 02:30, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Ok, AMK. My bot is in alpha and I have to go for the night, but tomorrow I'll fix the bot and the page.RamDarre (talk) 02:34, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Come on this chat I've decided to choose you too. Much like William, I want you to meet me on the Solar System Wiki Chat to discuss a project I want you to help me with. Here's the chat link. MrScience12 (talk) 02:51, May 19, 2014 (UTC)User:MrScience12 Rarity's Devestation I was looking through the blocked and banned users and saw a user Usril.carpet.3 who was blocked by rarity awhile ago for having a creepy avatar and blocked Usril for infinite just because of that.I am requesting you unblock that person because they did nothing wrong and got blocked for having a creepy avatar. Road Runner1 (talk) 01:07, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Your Bot's Avatar --DoNotLickPotatoes (talk) 20:05, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat? I want to ask you something. Come to the Solar System Wiki Chat. Chivalry (Pilot) title card. Hope you like it! Question Since JellyfishJam38 is leaving the team, should we contact Sannse or someone to take away the rights? --I feel a great disturbance in the food chain, as if a thousand sandwiches just cried out in terror. (talk) 15:28, December 23, 2014 (UTC) That will hopefully be seen in the restructural process, so we should wait till it gets approved. Either way JJ38 will have his rights revoked so... RamDarre (talk) 20:28, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat I'm on chat now, if you still want to talk. Red Mist's a drug? I just thought it was a really bad fanfiction. (talk) 06:22, June 17, 2015 (UTC) chat hey, like to chat? H E L L O, I' M J A C K H A C K E R S, A E D I T O R A C R O S S W I K I A W H O M A D E A L O T O F E D I T S 18:42, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Delete bad pages Since your an admin, can you delete the following bad pages for me since I'm not an admin yet: #Maw Titter #SpangBoob Characters #SpongeBob Days in Preschool #Domino's Pizza #SpongeTron SquareBot #Pilot(SpongeTron SquareBot) #Ejaculation Pants #SpongeBob's Magic Mirror #The SpongeBob Series Finale #Sea of Dolphin Thanks! OH YEAH MR KRABS (talk) 20:35, April 3, 2016 (UTC) RE: Descion #Thanks for getting rd of those for me. #I understand SpongeTron And Ejuaculation Pants are legitimate spin-offs, so I will not object to you keeping them. #The Magic Mirror is owned by TheSponge123, a user I know from the Vadervoid incident and produced by their company, I'll have to ask them. #RE: Finale - Same as Magic Mirror, but I think a template will work. #Those weren't the only articles I found. More are listed here.OH YEAH MR KRABS (talk) 02:55, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Request For Deletion Hi, could you delete these pages I created a while back: http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Shehahn_TV:_K http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Shehahn_TV:_K6 http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Shehahn_TV:_G http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Shehahn_TV:_PG http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Shehahn_TV:_T13 http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Shehahn_TV:_T16 http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Shehahn_TV:_A I kind of want them off the wiki as they reveal my real name. Thank you. Da Brownie Still around? Saw you haven't been all that active lately. Are you still around or are you going on another wikibreak? - OH YEAH MR KRABS (contact • ) I want a Squid VS. Squid movie I'm here because I want to make a movie for Squid VS. Squid. Please let me. Pac-Man in da house! 14:38, June 20, 2016 (UTC)